Love
by ellikanellika
Summary: Fair blonde hair. Pale skin. A blush on the cheeks. Chrystal blue eyes. Soft red lips. She was not just a beauty. She was a goddess. /.../ It was love.


_**Love**_

* * *

Fair blonde hair.

Pale skin.

A blush on the cheeks.

Chrystal blue eyes.

Soft red lips.

She was not just a beauty.

She was a goddess.

She was the reason of his loudly beating heart that wanted to jump out of his chest and fly right into her arms. He had a hard time with breathing and his hands were lightly shaking, wanting to touch that skin. Wanting to caress that cheek.

It was love.

His eyes were staring into hers, making him lose his mind in the blueness. And his lips itched to feel hers. To touch hers. To kiss her. To feel her. His whole body was slightly shaking. It was the strong attraction he felt for her, he knew that. And it were his hormones that made an even bigger problem. However, it was not just that. He did not only feel it through his body. He felt it in his brain, his mind, his heart. He wanted her. And he wanted her to want him the same way. He was not even able to think about her not wanting him the same way. Even the thought felt more hurtful than anything else he ever felt.

''Joe?'' he heard her voice from far away, although she was lying there, right in front of him.

He blinked confused. And came to his senses. ''Hm?'' he mumbled, continuing with stretching her legs. He pressed a little harder than before, but pulled them back gentler and more carefully. He was afraid that she might break if he used anymore of his strength.

''What are you thinking of? Your mind is completely somewhere else, isn't it?'' she asked with a small smile, a hint of insecurity, letting him know that she was afraid that he did not want to be here.

He smiled sheepishly and shook his head.

If she only knew.

She might not be so nice anymore.

It was enough that god was able to listen to his dirty and sinful thoughts, but letting her see them would be too much. He might die if they scared her. If he scared her.

''No.'' He started and smiled fully at her. ''Just concentrating on you.'' It was not a lie. She could interpret it as she wanted, but he was safe for now.

When he glanced at her again, their eyes met and he was struck with the same feeling as before again. Her eyes were just… She was just…

He breathed out, trying to stop his sudden urge to touch her more. When he was about to push her leg up again, she put her hand over his, making his heart jump into his throat.

''What's wrong?'' she asked concerned. But there was a strange glimmer in her eyes – as if she already knew.

He stared at her for a moment, sighing and giving in. He put her leg down – slowly and gently, his fingers caressing the clothe that separated him from her skin. She felt that touch, he noticed on the quick glance she gave to his hand, but she dismissed it as carefulness.

He then sat down next to her legs, losing the ability to speak. The carpeted floor of her living room was soft and it felt great to be sitting on it. But his dirty mind had so many other ideas and he was afraid to face her directly in case everything would be written in his eyes.

''Joe?'' she asked again, not really asking what is wrong but more suggesting to tell her. Her voice was gentle, warm, slightly concerned.

He glanced at her again, seeing her big blue eyes, waiting for an answer.

God, she was so beautiful. Quinn was a queen. He could kneel down in front of her feet and he would not feel humiliated.

He sighed, looking down, trying to hide his expression, but she would not let him. Her hand touched his shoulder and stroked him with electricity he thought might kill him.

He looked at her again, this time more confident. Determined.

''I-'' he stared, lost his voice for a moment and took a breath again. Her fingers caressed his shoulder up and down, trying to calm him down, but it made him even more nervous.

She then leaned on her elbows, trying to sit up and he helped her right away – hugging her around the shoulders and pulling her up, stabilizing her. He caught her glance and it made them stare at each other for a moment too long, making them aware of the closeness and the shaking and the fast breathing of each other's body.

They pulled away slowly, embarrassed.

''Tell me.'' Was the only thing she said after a few more moments of not looking at each other.

He turned his head towards her, his long dreads hugging his face and his clear eyes piercing through hers.

''I'm in love with you.'' He told her.

There, the weight on his shoulders was gone. And he was finally able to breath. He felt better.

He looked at her and noticed her eyes widening.

Would it be better if he did not say it?

Her mouth slowly shaped a smile.

No, It was alright. It was alright to tell her.

''You are?'' she asked, not in a laughing way, but with a hint of hope.

He stared at her. ''Yes.'' Was his final answer.

''I'm completely in love with you. And I can't stop it – falling even more. And I don't want to stop it.'' He told her sincerely. His voice clear and honest. And so innocent.

He did not notice it right away, because his emotions were overflowing his body and the only thing he was able to feel for a few moments was his incredibly loud heart – but there it was. Her hand. On his. Her fingers caressing his fingers. It was gentle and shy. But it was there. She was holding his hand. And she was looking into his eyes. Happy.

''I'm in love with you too.'' She told him. Her voice was soft and a bit scared. But she told him. Her hand not leaving his. He took both of her hands, now facing her completely and kissed each hand, overwhelmed with happiness.

Her cheeks were rosier. Her eyes were brighter. And her lips seemed even redder than before. He had to kiss her.

And he did kiss her. Gently. Carefully. Slowly. Enjoying each and every second. He felt her smile and the opening her mouth for more. He never did this before. But he wanted to kiss her more.

And he did.

Enjoying each second of it.


End file.
